


DREAM MECHANIC

by Violetbat



Series: DREAM MECHANIC [2]
Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Harris
Genre: A/H, A/U, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetbat/pseuds/Violetbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very HOT mechanic, Eric, kidnaps the love of his life, Sookie, a high society lady, on her wedding's rehearsal day while she's inside the church. He won't let her marry the wrong man-Bill. Extended version to one of my One-shots. OOC, X-rated</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

DREAM MECHANIC

A/N – I do not own Eric, Sookie or any of the other characters in the SVM books. They belong to the most talented writer, Charlaine Harris.

So here you have the uncut, un-beta'd version of my "Trick or a Treat … Eric is What I want to Eat!" I decided to leave the One-shot as I published it and post this longer version as a 3 chapter story with a different title. A lot of words have been changed, erased or added.

Do be careful. This is not a story for under 18 or for the weak of heart. You have been warned.

Have at it!

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SPOV

Balls. I owned them.

Orgasms. He gave me plenty.

Orchids. What I most wanted from him and never got.

He'd given me the orgasms. I wanted the orchids, as well. Velvety, long curling leaves, beautiful and heavily veined, like the underside of his cock.

Dammit! Why was I thinking of Eric again? And, why now? This was my wedding rehearsal, for heaven's sake. I should be over him. My body should have long forgotten about his. How he was able to set me on fire with a single look. No! I was over him! I had to stop or I'd drive myself nuts!

Balls! I should never have allowed Amelia to talk me into using these damned ben-wa balls. My best friend meant well but I didn't think the balls were having the right effect. They were supposed to be strengthening my inner pelvic muscles for my wedding night, while gently arousing me, so that by tomorrow, I'd be ready to attack Bill like a wildcat. And maybe enjoy our sex for once. Instead, all I could think of was... Eric.

Eric, Eric, Eric. Thoughts of my ex-boyfriend were driving me insane. "Sookie? Did you hear me?" Smoothing the front of my tiny red dress and adjusting my wings, I turned towards the pastor.

Wings? Yes, I had them. But, I was no angel. Tonight, I was a faerie. A very bad faerie! Red and hot as Fire. On fire. I wanted to whimper at the heat wave I was feeling inside my core as I squeezed the internal muscles of my girl, clasping the balls tight. But I had to talk now, not whimper. "I'm sorry? What?" Gently arousing? My panties were soaking wet.

The elderly man nodded graciously, the lines of his face wrinkling in gentle humor. "Getting nervous? Are you ready, my dear?"

Crap. Had I done anything weird? I shifted my stance and a wonderful sensation radiated through my pussy. Was that my g-spot? Damn! I had to stand still. Answer him. And, not whimper! "Of course not. I'm ready." To get laid!

I heard a snicker and glanced at Amelia, who was trying vainly not to bust a gut laughing. I could strangle her. Amelia mouthed, 'Are they working?' then had the audacity to wink. I only squeezed my legs tighter together.

"It's natural to worry, my dear." The preacher's voice was soothing—but doing no good for my current affliction. "But we'll all be here to support you and everything will go just fine, you'll see."

Stand still, stand still, stand still. "Thank you."

"Now, we're finished with the rehearsal. Unless you have any questions?"

"No. I believe I'm... good." I blinked. "Um, I'm good." Except for the part where I was losing my mind. And about to orgasm in a church.

"Thank God." My fiancé sounded as though I'd been putting him through labor. "I'm starving. Come on, darling."

Bill headed for the church's immense doors without even waiting for me. His best friend, Clancy, in tow—a snobbish jerk I couldn't stand. Most of the wedding party followed quickly behind them, murmuring among themselves, making me feel like a huge inconvenience. Was everyone so hungry? Should I have chosen an earlier rehearsal time?

Maybe if I'd been more focused on the rehearsal—instead of these damned Ben-Wa balls—they'd be eating already. It was all my fault. I was screwing everything up. But this was no ordinary wedding... it was my wedding! I'd only get one and I wanted it to be absolutely perfect. Yet it felt far from perfect. Everything was in order but something felt wrong. Dreadful.

It had to be the Ben-Wa balls.

Or Eric.

I really had to stop that; thinking about him was off limits. Eric should no longer exist in my vocabulary or in my thoughts. With a sigh, I turned toward the front of the church. Only a day left and it would be overflowing with guests, fresh orchid bouquets and happiness. Just like I wanted.

"Excited?" Amelia came up beside me, smiling widely.

Not like I should be, I thought."Not like you mean," I said. It was nice seeing Amelia so happy but I wasn't ready to forgive her for suggesting the damn balls.

"I was talking about the wedding." Amelia laughed. Too bad her enthusiasm wasn't contagious.

"Yeah. So was I."

Amelia grabbed my arm and tugged me closer. "After dinner," she whispered, "I'm throwing you one heck of a bachelorette party. It's Halloween and tomorrow you're getting married—to Bill! Or not... depending on how the night goes."

"Bachelorette party? I thought my aunt said not to waste..."

"Pfft! What your aunt doesn't know won't hurt her. Ready? The sooner we eat, the sooner va-va-voom." Amelia shimmied and held her mouth open, as though she was watching a male stripper.

Amelia and her famed Halloween parties. I had been to all of them. All except one. Last year's. I never got to attend it because my car broke down on the way to her house. That was when I met Eric. He was just passing in his tow truck on his way to a party when he saw my car standing in the middle of the road. And I was inside it. Dressed as an angel. He stopped in front of my car. And I almost had a heart attack when he got out of the truck. He was the hottest mechanic I'd ever seen.

He was dressed as Thor, the Nordic god of thunder. Hammer in hand and all. Thunderstruck, I fell in love right then and there. I still was. Well, needless to say, I never made it to the party. Nor he to his. He recharged my batteries pretty good. My car's and mine.

We were together for six wonderful months. I was ready to marry him. But, he said he wasn't "husband material" and wouldn't get married. Ever. So, I broke up with him. Then, Bill, who I had known all my life, came into the picture. And, I was soon going to marry him. I liked Bill, but I didn't love him. I loved Eric. No matter, he was past. Bill was my present and my future. I'd learn how to love him with time. Eric had no right to be in my mind and heart anymore.

Coming out of my reveries, I noticed Amelia was looking great in her costume. She really was a wicked witch and so the attire couldn't be more her. Ah yes, costumes! What were a fairie and a witch doing inside a church in a wedding rehearsal? Well, rehearsing, of course. Crazy? Impossible?

No, not really. It was Halloween. And my aunt, Sophie-Anne, and I loved it. So, this was the perfect time for my wedding. However, the crazy idea of wearing costumes to church was totally hers. Definitely not something a high society lady would do, but she couldn't care less. Neither could I.

My aunt really loved Halloween. And, to be a queen. This year, she was a vampire queen. As for the others, Bill was Prince Charming, my bridesmaids were amazons and the groomsmen were musketeers. The pastor was an old friend of my aunt's and he agreed to the whole craziness. The only thing he didn't agree was having to wear one himself. Then, again, he wore one every day! Blasphemy! Did I just make a joke about a holy man? The balls!

Oh, God! The balls! I laughed, squeezing my newly toned PC muscles for all they were worth. My crotch had an urgent and unavoidable date with the bathroom. "I'll catch up with you at the restaurant," I told my friend.

"Going to catch a quickie with someone?" Amelia gave me a wink and a very wicked grin.

I flashed what I hoped was a secretive smile and watched Amelia join the other bridesmaids, who were jostling and flirting with the groomsmen as they exited the building. Inside, I suddenly wanted to cry. Or hit someone. Or have an orgasm.

"Sookie, dear? Aren't you coming?" My aunt asked, looking at her watch. "We're late for our reservation."

"I need a moment, all right?"

Her aunt harrumphed in displeasure. "Don't be long. I'll tell Bill to wait for you." And she left.

A second later, the wooden doors closed, the tiny click echoing throughout the ornate building. I was alone. Beautiful satin bows entwined with silk orchids adorned every pew. I stepped forward to finger one. Tomorrow, I and my attendants would be carrying the real thing. Why wasn't I more excited?

I couldn't deny that deep inside I was questioning my decision to marry Bill. But why? He was perfect husband material. Blue-eyed, dark hair, handsome as a movie actor, Bill had a solid reputation in New Orleans, a respectable upbringing, a thriving import-export business and a desire for children. What more could I want? My family loved him. My friends loved him (except Amelia). He loved me! I loved Eric.

Eric. I gritted my teeth at the forbidden thought. I had to get these damn balls out of my swollen pussy and him out of my mind. Tomorrow I was starting a new life. It was time to leave the old one behind. I spun on my foot and headed towards the bathroom. As I was passing the back door, the sound of deep laughter made me pause. I turned the handle and opened the door a fraction, listening.

"My damn balls can't get any bluer," I heard Bill complain. "The way Sookie has been holding out on me, I've been dying... Well, except for that hot little..."

Clancy chuckled. "Bet you can't wait until tomorrow night."

"Are you kidding? It's past time I shifted gears and drilled into her sweet little ass."

My eyes widened. My stomach churned. The jerk! I shoved the door open with all my might, knocking into one of them. The ugly scent of tobacco greeted my nose. Disgusting! My fiancé stumbled down two steps, almost dropping a glowing cigar in the process.

"Shit, Sookie!"

A roar of thunder boomed in the distance as I stepped outside. To the west, gray clouds loomed threateningly. A warning… from God perhaps? A symbol of my wrath? Or a portent of things to come if I proceeded in going through with this wedding? I shook off the unwanted thoughts.

"Oops," I said brightly, secretly wishing I'd knocked him on his ass. Perfect husband material? He couldn't wait to drill into me? Bastard.

"Smoking, Bill?"

"Just one. I'm celebrating." He straightened, painting on a charming smile that could make any woman melt. Even me. Damn, he was handsome. And rich. And he came from good stock. Aunt Sophie-Ann always said breeding counted for everything.

"Celebrating? What?" Drilling into me?

Bill stepped closer. My nose wrinkled from the stinky smoke.

"Tomorrow I'm marrying an angel." His fingers brushed my hair and I warmed inside. Marrying an angel? That was sweet. Maybe I hadn't enjoyed sex with Bill yet but I would. It was just… different… from how things had been with Eric.

"You know, the next time I have one of these," he lifted the cigar, "we'll have a baby boy."

A baby boy. Or a baby girl. That's what I wanted more than anything—marriage, a family, happily ever after. I wasn't exactly coming to our marriage pure, I reflected. The fact that he saw me as an angel had to be a good thing, wasn't it? I forced a big smile. Of course Bill was perfect. Any man needed grooming, right? As soon as we were married, I'd talk to him about respecting me and not smok...

A sliding sensation in my center grabbed my attention. The balls! "Oh shit!" Both men stared at me. One of the Ben-Wa balls had slipped free and was now rolling around in the crotch of my panties. I fought back a moan, then couldn't help laughing. Thank God I hadn't worn a thong. I clenched my pussy muscles to hold the second ball in and squeezed my thighs together.

"Bill, I don't want my car to smell like smoke. Why don't you ride with Clancy and I'll meet you there?"

"Sure, darling..." Barely giving him time to say these words, I turned and ducked back into the building.

* * * * *

EPOV

Over my dead body.

Concealed beneath a willow tree in the church parking lot, I tightened my white-knuckled grip on the narrow steering wheel of my Corvette. It took all of my restraint not to jump from the car, chase Compton down and pound pretty boy's interest in Sookie away. I watched my girl—my ex-girl—dash back inside the church.

Meanwhile, Compton and his butt buddy headed to a pathetic excuse for a sports car. Nothing but a tin bucket—just like Compton. Flimsy outside, empty inside. What was Compton doing, anyway? Leaving her? It was their rehearsal, for Christ's sake. Even I had better manners than that.

Jesus, she'd looked so beautiful. The way she smiled, gestured. Sookie oozed sexuality, from her silky blond hair, to her heavily lashed, huge blue eyes and full, pouting lips. On the same note, her body was far from innocent—she had more curves than a race track. One glance at her was like a punch to the gut—or rather, cock. The sight of her alone was enough to make me hard.

I had to stop Sookie from marrying Compton. She was making the biggest mistake of her life. Compton could never make her happy. Not that I thought I could but Compton damn sure couldn't. And Sookie was too appealing to suffer a pig like that. I was certain I'd never sleep again if I didn't stop her. My damnable conscience was keeping me up at night—every night— that's why I had come to the church.

On Halloween's night dressed in a Dracula costume. I was supposed to already be at my friend's party, trying to have some fun, but instead I ended up outside the church. Pam was surely going to have my balls for arriving late. Or for not showing up at all, if I had my way!

Compton's butt buddy revved the engine and peeled wheels from the parking lot. Showing off… how mature. Everyone else had already left. Acting on instinct, I grabbed my keys, leapt from the car and sprinted to the door I'd seen Sookie disappear into. Easing the door open, I stepped inside the cool sanctuary.

Jesus! There before me, by the grace of God, was Sookie—bent over, with her hands in her panties. I grinned.

"Now, I don't doubt a pansy like Compton can't satisfy you, lover, but is this really the time and place?"

* * * * *

SPOV

Oh sweet Jesus! "Eric?" I hissed under my breath.

My fingers grappled in the crotch of my underwear for the elusive damned ball. And, luckily, I found it and trapped it inside my fisted hand. Then I turned around to face the bane of my existence, Eric Northman.

Hungry for him, I devoured the vision of sin personified—shoulder-length blond hair, body of a sculpted Greek god, captivating blue orbs. He was dressed as Dracula. Wicked and wonderful. Irresistible. And he'd been mine. For a time.

Where was his ever-present leather jacket, I wondered, catching a faint whiff of the garage that always seemed to cling to him, even fresh from the shower. Leather and motor oil—two things synonymous with Eric. Two things guaranteed to turn me on.

He had a long black cape on. And beneath it he was wearing tight, black jeans and an even tighter black t-shirt, bulging in all the right places. My fingers itched to trace his sculpted pecs, to raise the left sleeve of his shirt so I could set my eyes on the Viking adorning his muscular bicep. The sight of the tattoo always made me drool. The scent of Eric made me pant. God, I was wet. And ready. I wanted to fuck him. Bad.

He walked until he was just in front of me. And, slowly he grabbed my closed hand and opening it, he stole the ball from me. I was so hypnotized that I let him do it. Stupid me! Eric held the gold, glistening ball at eye level and sniffed. His nostrils flared. "Smells like you. Would it taste like you too, I wonder?"

"Give that back!" I shook free of my stupor and reached for it but he snatched his hand away and I lurched, almost losing my balance. The movement jiggled the second ball between my legs and I tried to suck it up. Damn Eric! Damn these balls!

"Nej. Tell me what it is and I might let you have it." His Swedish "no" and wicked grin reminded me how much I loved Swedish imports: him… I meant, it, it, the sex, anything but him!

"What are you doing here?" I clenched my thighs in an effort to prevent further embarrassment. Why had I listened to Amelia? My pussy muscles were fine, thank you very much!

His piercing eyes took in the flower-bedecked pews lining the aisle. "I see you have your orchids. Not much of an odor to them, is there?"

"I mean it, Eric. Tell me what you're doing here."

"Tell me what this is first," he inquired.

"Nothing."

He looked at the ball, then popped it in his mouth, swirling it around. His cheeks inverted as he sucked. "Delicious. A real treat!"

"Oh disgusting." I looked away. I had enough issues to deal with without… that.

"I used to lick you all the time. You didn't think that was disgusting. But now that you mention it," he said, shifting the ball to the other side of his mouth, "I see what you mean. That was kinda... dirty." Putting his hand to my nape, he pulled me to him. Our noses brushed. "What do you say we get dirty together, Sookie?"

A heartbeat later, he meshed our lips. At the taste of him, I shattered. I forgot where, what, who I was. Instead, I became Eric's sex-starved Sookie. I sucked on his tongue, loving the thick glide of it against mine as he plundered my mouth.

His hands roamed my back and butt, warming me, heating my crotch to boiling. When he grabbed a handful of ass and kissed me harder, I moaned in appreciation. Then, something clanked against my teeth—the ball! Eric was trying to thrust the damn ball into my mouth. Dick-whipped for him or not, I drew the line there. It took all of my willpower but I broke free, spitting out the hated ball. It fell to the floor with a plop.

"Stop!" I turned my head to the side, unable to believe what I'd just allowed to happen. Just participated in. Encouraged. "A kiss doesn't change anything. I could have just kissed the minister and I'd still be getting married tomorrow."

I licked my swollen lips. His taste, mingled with mine, brought it all back. All of my dreams, all of the heartache. His fingers brushed my chin, pulling my gaze back to him.

"But you didn't. You kissed me." The look in his eyes went straight to my soul. I wanted to scream at the thought of marrying anyone but him.

"Why are you here? Why are you doing this to me?" I wrenched away. What had I just done? I was getting married to Bill—to the perfect guy. The perfect guy who smoked and drilled? Dammit! Now I just wanted to puke. And, fuck Eric. "Leave me alone! You had your chance."

"Sookie, you can't marry him." His voice was firm. As if it was his place to tell me what to do! I wanted to smack him. The absolute nerve! Showing up out of nowhere, thinking he had any say in my life. I tried to shove past him.

"Move. I need to get to the restaurant and then I have to go to my Halloween bachelorette party."

"Sookie, hear me out. Compton isn't the guy for you."

"Neither are you." He grabbed me again, trying to force me to meet his gaze.

"You can't marry him."

Needing to see the look in his eyes, to see if he felt anything, I lifted my gaze. Concern, love even, sparkled in his baby blues. I'd never seen his gaze glow like that, like the hottest part of a flame. I was confused to my very core. Eric had made it clear I was nothing but a fling to him. He'd had six months—six months!—to convince me otherwise. Did he care? Perhaps enough not to want to see me with another man. But not enough to commit to me. And he had the gall to tell me I couldn't marry Bill?

"I can't? Oh, I think I can. I think I will. Now go to your party and have fun, vampire. I don't want to see you ever again."

"You don't have to. Just don't marry Compton."

"Oh I see. This isn't about you—us—you're just here to save the day?" I couldn't face him another second. He was killing me inside.

"You know how I feel about marriage, Sookie. It's not for me. And Compton's not for you."

My heart collapsed in my chest. Ridiculously disappointed in him all over again, I shook my head.

"You gave up the right to have any say in my life when you decided you didn't want to be a part of it."

"You broke up with me," he replied while he slowly bent his knees to pick up the ball. After he did, he stood up and pocketed it. His eyes never left mine a single minute.

"Semantics. We didn't want the same thing. Still don't, obviously." We were finished. Over. We had to be.

Turning away, I headed towards the bathroom, struggling to hold in a sob. How could he be doing this to me? Now? After all this time, when I was finally getting him out of my system. Why did he just pop up out of nowhere, determined to ruin all my plans? No! Squaring my shoulders, I walked away standing tall. I'd forget all about Eric, retrieve the remaining damn ball from my pussy and rush to the restaurant where...

Strong arms wrapped around me in a vise. Eric yanked me against him.

"What are you doing, Eric?" Kicking, I twisted in his embrace. Up this close, his aftershave and the faintest hint of motor oil invaded my nostrils, throwing me off guard. Then, in a quick movement, he spun me around. I started pounding against his granite chest, trying to push him away, when all I really wanted to do was pull him closer.

Suddenly, his hands cupped my bottom and he lifted me off the floor. I screamed as he propelled me over his shoulder with a whoosh. My stomach landed hard against him, knocking the breath out of me.

"Ahem..." From behind my butt, a throat cleared. The minister! "Eh hem! Is, uh, everything all right?" The holy man said and I burned with embarrassment.

Eric swung to face the minister, leaving me dangling over his shoulder. Then the jerk had the nerve to pat my bottom. Good Lord, I was practically mooning the preacher. Why had I let my crazy Aunt convince me to come dressed as my favorite being? I should be wearing pants now, not a tiny little red dress with strapped angel-like wings.

"Everything is fine, sir, just fine," Eric told him in a calm voice that belied the effort he made to hold on to my wriggling body.

The minister walked around and bent his knees, looking up at me, under my curtain of hair. His perplexed eyes studied me. "Miss Stackhouse? Is this Neanderthal part of the wedding party? A late arrival? A Halloween trick, perhaps?"

Blood rushed to my face as I tried to slip free of Eric's grasp. With a sigh, I gave up. Eric wasn't letting me go. Maybe I didn't want him to. "Men," I whined.

"Is he hurting you?" the pastor persisted.

A lot. But not enough for me to plead for help. "I never noticed how very red the carpet is," I mused, staring at the floor. Being in Eric's arms was making me lose my mind. Hanging upside down wasn't helping.

"Miss Stackhouse, do I need to call the authorities?"

I smacked Eric on his glorious ass. "That's not necessary. He's putting me down. Now!" He just jiggled me, stilling my complaint.

"What time's the wedding, tomorrow?" he asked. I just couldn't believe what was happening.

"Two." I could hear the worry in the pastor's tone.

"I'll have her back in time..." Eric grunted, "If she wants to be here." Swinging around, he kicked the door open and stomped down the stone staircase, jarring me with every step.

* * * * *

EPOV

Sookie had left me no choice. A gust of wind buffeted us as I rushed to my car, carrying the squirming handful of woman. Overhead, clouds gathered, blocking out the last rays of the setting sun. A grim smile curved my lips. Wouldn't it be appropriate if her wedding was rained out? Too bad the nuptials weren't taking place outside. Ineffectual slaps landed on my thigh.

"This is crazy! Eric!"

"Woman, I didn't drop everything and drive all the way out here for you not to listen to me." I dumped her in the convertible's passenger seat.

She huffed and crossed her arms, her plump lips pressed flat but she issued no protest. From the look in her sparking blue eyes, it was apparent she was dying to know what I had to say but, equally strong was her desire to tell me to take a hike. I hopped over her into the driver's seat, yanked my keys from my pocket and shot her a glance. She hadn't moved. "Good girl."

"Go to hell."

"I can read you every time." I couldn't suppress a laugh. She was so damn sexy when she was angry. I'd missed her fire. And tonight she was a... my fiery looking faerie. Fucking delectable!

I revved the engine and a moment later we were exiting the parking lot. I veered onto a country road, heading away from town. The tree-lined drive blocked out what little light was left and I flicked on the headlights. "This area's beautiful," I commented, attempting to break the tension "I can see why you chose to get married here. Beats the hell out of the city."

"Bite me."

"Ah, Sookie. I love it when you talk dirty. And, don't forget I have sharp fangs tonight, so I might comply to your request... gladly!" I smirked and gave her a little wink.

Her presence captured me. The wind whipped her hair, blowing the long golden strands around her head, making her look wild. Wild and beautiful! My dick sprang to full attention and I almost let out a primitive growl.

She bit her lower lip and cast me a glare. "Keep your eyes on the road."

God, how I wished it was my mouth on those lush lips. "Damn, woman, you look gorgeous. I've missed you, lover."

She arched one brow. "Yet ironically, you let me go. You miss me but not enough to hold onto me. Not enough to start a life with me."

A streak of lightning bolted across the gray sky, punctuating her statement. It was growing darker. Silently, I considered her words. Was that really the way she saw it? I had a different opinion, one that made me think I was driving straight into two storms—one in my car, one outside of it.

"A life? Like your family would've stood for that. I can just imagine Christmas dinner, slummin' with the mechanic." I thought back to the one and only meal I'd endured with her family. Her aunt had apparently loved me. I could still recall the snidely voiced comment I'd overheard, 'Sookie, dear, go tell your grease monkey to wash his dirty hands. Dinner is almost ready.'

The remark had only confirmed what I'd already suspected—I wasn't family material, especially for someone of Sookie's caliber. Working on cars was a decent job, I'd told himself. It beat the hell out of stealing them, which is what I'd started out doing. I liked to live a simple life, but I wasn't poor. I had money. Plenty of it. Only I didn't have the pedigree that was needed to be a part of Sookie's family.

Sookie had defended me, protesting that if her aunt didn't show me some respect, Sookie would ask me to leave and go with me. But the damage had been done. While her defense had warmed me, it wasn't enough. Her aunt had only voiced what I already knew. Sookie was better off without me. But that didn't mean she should be with loose-loined Compton. Not even close.

"What's this you have against my family?" Sookie demanded.

"It's more like what they have against me." Sookie released a frustrated sigh and looked away. "Tell you what, let's talk about something else. What have you been doing with yourself?"

"Planning a wedding." Bitterness coated her words. "One you seem determined to ruin."

"That's it?"

"Nothing as mundane as working, if that's what you're getting at."

I ignored the dig but offered one myself. "I wasn't but it's nice to know nothing's changed."

"Turn around. I'm expected. I have commitments. Bill is going to wonder where I am."

I sped up. "Let him wonder."

"Sure, until he calls the police to report me missing." She twisted in her seat, facing me with narrowed eyes. They were spitting fire at the moment. "Come on, Eric. Whatever this is about, it's pointless."

"Pointless? After that kiss, I'm not buying it." Silent, Sookie fell back into her seat. Apparently the truth left her speechless. She wanted me. I knew it and she knew it. The question was, what to do about it? I could think of a hundred things. And they all centered around her body. I licked my lips, savoring the flavor—her flavor—that the golden ball had left in my mouth. One taste wasn't enough. "You got any more of those balls up there?" I asked while licking my lips.

"Eric…" She closed her eyes as though she could hide from me. From us.

We both wanted more than just a kiss. Maybe before I worried about convincing her that Compton was an asshole, I should prove her own feelings to her. She was marrying one man but she wanted another. Me. And, Eric Northman wasn't such a gentleman that he wouldn't take advantage of that.

My hand went to her knee. "Maybe I should check for myself. I am all for your... treats, tonight, lover!"

TBC

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – So here you have Chapter 1... 2 to go? Do you want me to post all of them still tonight?

Do let me know and I will do as you wish... after all it is Xmas! *smiles*


	2. Chapter 2

DREAM MECHANIC

A/N – I do not own Eric, Sookie or any of the other characters in the SVM books. They belong to the most talented writer, Charlaine Harris.

You girls are so sweet to me. And behold, my shy readers are showing themselves at last!

You have all been really good girls. So Santa told me to give this to you. Here you have part 2. Enjoy!

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

SPOV

"Don't you dare." I tried to cross my legs but Eric wouldn't have it. He dug beneath my dress and wrenched my legs apart. His fingers dove past my panties. The big car swerved, one side of the tires running onto the shoulder.

"Watch out!" I cried but even I couldn't keep my eyes on the road. Instead, I focused on the juncture between my legs, where his muscular forearm had set up camp.

Eric straightened the wheel. "Everything is under control, lover. You know I can drive—you're just a handful of distraction." One, then two of his fingers plunged deep within me. My traitorous pussy muscles clamped around them and I gasped, wanting more, despite myself. "And, you know what I can do to you," he whispered seductively.

Oh God, did I ever! Why wasn't I stopping him? The wind tossed my hair about, cleansing me of hesitation, of doubt. If only for the moment. Fighting tears, I savored the missed sensation of his touch, of his calloused fingers snagging on my lacy underwear, of the way he commanded my body's response, like only he could.

Oh Jesus!I fought back a moan. What was I doing, letting him invade me like this? It was one thing to give him time to state his case—part of me still held out hope he was there to profess his undying devotion and sweep me off my feet—but it was another thing to cheat on the man I was marrying. The very next day!

Keeping his left hand anchored on the wheel, Eric leaned over and rolled his fingers deep inside me, opening me up, exploring me. Weak, I lifted my hips, welcoming him. How long had it been since I'd felt such ecstasy? Six months! Yes, as long as we'd been apart… too long!

My stomach clenched. My heart pounded. Sweat beaded on my forehead and my nose… no, wait… it was raining. Cool, wet drops washing away my tears. I leaned my head back and accepted the moment for what it was. I couldn't stop him. I didn't want to. Nobody could make me feel this way. Especially not Bill.

Eric teased my clit and I gasped, thrilled to my core. My world became a whirl, the trees whizzing by, the raindrops on my face, his hand driving me wild. I rode his fingers, loving the way he varied his touch, circling my clit, then pushing deep, always one step ahead of me.

Eric honked the horn. Short, happy blares. I lifted my head and stared between my legs. The switchblade tattoo on his forearm was moving up and down, up and down, as he pleasured me. How I loved his arm, the flexing muscles, the blond hair. I couldn't stand the sight and tore my gaze away, focusing on his other hand. Blindly seeing how his other hand guided the wheel, so in control, yet so out of control as he swerved and fingered me with his other hand. Thank God the road was deserted.

Thunder crashed closer, echoing in my crotch. Was I really going to come, just from his touch? I gripped his wrist with both hands, holding him to me. But what I really wanted was to rip off his jeans and climb onto his cock. And ride it to completion.

God, I was weak. I'd always been weak when it came to Eric. It was the main reason why I'd had to leave him when I'd issued an ultimatum and he hadn't buckled. Pure emptiness settled in my lower abdomen, the need to be filled overcoming me. His hands weren't enough. More. I had to have more. I had to have all of him deep inside me. "You've got to stop," I panted. It was raining harder, making me feel elemental, raw. "Eric! Stop!" His hand stilled and started to withdraw. I clawed at his wrist and forced him to resume pumping his fingers into me. "NO! The car. Stop the goddamn car! I need you!"

Eric lifted his foot off the accelerator, passed a thick copse of trees, maneuvered onto the shoulder and stopped the car. He set the parking brake but never halted his attentions, pushing high in my pussy, still searching for the other ben-wa ball.

"Ah, felt it!" My pussy muscles contracted around him. I was so wet, so ready…

The velocity of raindrops increased, coming down harder, hitting the dashboard and bouncing off, landing on my clothes, on my hair and sinking in. Sinking in… like his touch. I humped his fingers, scrambling to get my hands beneath my skirt, trying to reach my clit. I couldn't think anymore, had to come…

Eric's motions slowed. "I've got to put the top up, lover."

An unwilling moan issued from my lips as my pussy twitched in protest. Eric shut off the engine and turned to face me. Flexing his middle finger in me one more time, he eased his hand from between my legs, bringing the other ball with him. "A souvenir, for later." Then the bastard grinned.

A souvenir? Because after tonight, there would be no us. No future. This was just a fling to him… and I was ruining my life for nothing more than a fucking orgasm. God. What was I thinking? I wasn't. Tears flooded my eyes. Lightning flashed around us, illuminating the sky. When had it gotten so dark? Directly overhead, thunder cracked, striking me like a whip. I flinched. What time was it? Nine? Ten? I couldn't imagine what my family, what Bill, were thinking.

Eric pocketed the ball and nudged my jaw until I looked at him. "This wasn't my intention, Sookie, I just wanted to talk to you. But it's obvious there's unfinished business between us."

His long, blond hair was all wet and gave him an even more irresistible look. I wiped the wetness from my eyes and saw the drops of water glistening on his white skin, catching on his cleft chin. He looked so damn good. I shook my head. This was so wrong. And it had to stop. "This doesn't change anything. It can't."

Eric moved his hand, running the fingers he'd had inside me over my lips, allowing me a taste of what I felt for him. I jerked away violently, avoiding his gaze. I saw the prominent bulge in his pants. A treat for me... his Gracious Plenty! God!

"Stop, just stop. You have to. Take me back to the church. I... " My heart thudded. The ache in my pelvis grew stronger, my desire seeping through my panties, onto the seat. It was all I could do not to throw caution to the wind and jump him right then and there.

He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Stay put. I'll be right back."

I shouldn't listen to him. I should run. Steal his car. Anything to get away. I couldn't let him trick me. I should trick him. Trick. Treat. Trick. Treat. Trick. Treat... I was so confused!I should definitely run...

Instead, I found myself mesmerized, unable to move, unable to resist his magnetic pull as lightning flashed and I watched him in the pouring rain, struggling to get the top up. Eric was ten times more man than Bill could ever dream of being. So why was I about to shackle myself to the wrong man? Because Bill was right for me. He wanted to marry me. He was what I needed—a traditional man, a traditional marriage.

Eric was sexy. Fun in the sack and out. But he'd never settle down. Become domestic. He was all about having a good time. Loving life. Not taking anything too seriously. I had to stop this before I did something unforgivable. I wasn't going to throw my whole life away for a booty call… and that was all I was to Eric. A good time. The perfect treat for a Halloween night. And I was falling for his trick.

He'd left the door ajar. Dual lights from the bottom of the dash lit up his empty seat and my lap. My knees were squeezed tight together, my fingers were clawing the seat for support. I blinked, focusing on his keys, dangling next to the steering column. In a daze, I wrenched the keys free and threw them with all my might. They skidded across the street.

"Sookie! What are you doing?" Eric yelled, just as he was fastening the top in place.

Blocking him out, I levered the heavy door open and hurled myself from the car. Pounding my red gladiator sandals into the damp earth, I headed for the trees. I had to get away. I had to outrun Eric and his tricks ...or his treats. Outrun myself. My desire. If I stayed, I'd succumb.

Dodging pine trees, jumping over debris, I forced myself to keep moving. Almost pitching headfirst to the ground, I slowed my pace. My crotch was swollen and every step reminded me how much. Rain beat against my back. If only it could wash away my longing. I traded safety for the hope of oblivion and moved faster.

My lungs burned. Rain blurred my vision and soaked my clothes, weighing me down. I ignored Eric's calls and ran. Fallen pine needles and mud sucked at my soles. I stumbled, but kept going. My body had never needed Eric so much, to the point that I was ready to forfeit my future. And for what? A quick fuck that wouldn't mean shit to him. How could I even consider it? With harsh motions, I brushed away tears that wouldn't stop. I hurt, ached inside. Why did he do this to me? Why did I let him?

* * * * *

EPOV

I secured the car and tore after her, unmindful of the rain. "Sookie! Stop!" Damn fool woman. "You'll hurt yourself. Stop!" Her tiny red dress with its scintillating little wings flickered through the trees like a fiery beacon.

 

It wasn't supposed to be like this. I didn't know what I'd expected but it wasn't her braving the elements to flee from me. Breathing heavily, I powered forward, my booted feet easily eating up the distance between us. Not twenty yards from the road, I snagged her wrist. I whipped her around to face me. Light from a distant lightning strike filtered through the trees, illuminating her face for a second. Tears mingled with raindrops and tracked down her cheeks.

"Why are you doing this? Why?" Sookie cried, gripping my upper arms. Her fingertips delved beneath the edge of my t-shirt, holding tight, not pushing me away. "I'm going to marry Bill. Tomorrow. I am!" She yelled.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me? Or yourself?" I quirked my eyebrow and hauled her closer, ducking beneath the nearest pine. She hugged me, nuzzling her face against my neck. She sure wasn't acting like a woman about to be married. I became more determined than ever to save her from Compton. "Answer me, dammit!"

Instead of responding with words, Sookie kissed her way up my neck and latched on to my lips. The rain pounded harder, hitting the ground in staccato patters. Large drops traveled past the branches and slammed onto our heads. Inside my mouth, her tongue was battling mine. I kissed her back, raising her dress to get at her skin. She rubbed against me and her fingers tangled in my hair, pulling my head back. Rain dripped down my neck while we paused to breathe.

"Are you still going through with it?" I muttered, sucking on her collarbone. No matter what she said, I wouldn't stop. Not now, not ever.

"What?" Her breasts heaved against me.

"The wedding. Are you still marrying that bastard?"

"You haven't given me a reason not to." She panted heavily, kissing my Adam's apple.

How could she say that when she was pulling my shirt up, scraping her nails over my back and kissing, licking, sucking my neck? "You want a reason? Do you ever respond to him like this?" I flexed my fingers, easily slipping them beneath the edge of her damp panties. Moist heat dripped over my skin. "Does he make you feel like this?"

She moaned and arched against me. "It's not you. The balls. Ben… ah… "

"You can lie to yourself, Sookie but…" I swallowed and let out a groan. Sookie had my shirt shoved up to my armpits. She was kissing my chest, biting one of my nipples. When I'd taken off after her earlier, I hadn't planned on abduction, or seduction. I hadn't planned on fucking her senseless and losing my mind in the process. "Fuck, Sookie..." Her tongue was all over me. She abandoned my pecs and attacked my lips.

I pushed her against the tree and knelt, shoving her dress up to her waist. The sharp scent of her desire went straight to my head. With a quick tug, I ripped up her lacy panties. My mouth watered. "After sucking on your little gold ball, I'm dying to eat you." She whimpered as I lunged forward and suctioned her pussy, drinking the luscious arousal dripping from her.

Unable to be gentle, I seized one breast and squeezed her flesh. Through the thin layers of her dress, her beaded nipple met my palm. Between her thighs, my tongue delved deep, licking over her folds, pushing inside, lapping, as I gave her breast one harder squeeze then used my fingers to spread her juicy pussy wide open. Growling, I teased her clit with long, slow glides, coaxing the little bud from behind its hood. Once exposed, I sucked the tiny pearl, flicking my tongue over it. Sookie pulled on my hair and I loved her even more, with everything inside me.

Breathing heavily, Sookie thrust her womanhood into my face. "More Eric. I need…"

"I know what you need." I pulled back and licked my lips. Guiding her by her hips, I turned her around and spread her legs wide. "Hands on the trunk," I ordered "and brace yourself, lover." I opened her buttocks and licked her from behind, tasting every inch of her.

She gasped. "No…"

I overrode her weak protests and satiated myself on her flesh, licking from her dripping pussy to the puckered bud of her back opening. My tongue dove deep inside both holes. My fingers joined the assault, pressing deep into her pussy two at a time. She was crying, moaning. But it wasn't enough. I wanted her to scream my name. To beg. To never desire another man again.

I plunged into her with my tongue, my fingers, stretching her and making her call my name, at last. She rode my hand and mouth, bucking like a wild woman. My tongue grew numb. I slid to the side and nipped one of her butt cheeks, making her cry out.

"Eric, please!" she panted. "Fuck me, please! Now!"

With my free hand, I kneaded her ass. My fingers dug into her flesh, slowing her movements so I could control her. I finger-fucked her rapidly, forcefully. My thumb caressed the outside of her rectum. She flinched, tried to move away from the intimate invasion, but I easily held her in place. Her pussy clenched tightly around me and she shuddered, her legs shaking.

"Eric… mmm…"

"Shhh, lover." I pressed higher in her, going faster, harder. "Just feel me. Need me." Want me. Love me…

"God, I do…" Her words were strained, sounding almost as if she was in pain. She screamed, her shout echoing in the night. My need for her became unbearable. I couldn't play any longer. I had to take. Standing, I grabbed her by the shoulders and whirled her around, trading places with her. I leaned against the tree trunk and fumbled with the button-fly of my jeans, freeing my cock.

"Now!" Sookie said, clutching at my shoulders. "I need you now!"

"Hold on, lover." I felt her feet climbing the legs of my jeans and I clasped her butt, lifting her. Her body hugged me tight, her limbs wrapped around me as she humped against my freed erection, sliding along my length. I shifted her until I was poised between her thighs. She was soaked from my attentions.

Hot, humid air enveloped my cock. I trembled and steadied my legs, then rubbed the tip of my erection past her opening. Sex juice dripped from her pussy, coating me. My shaft swelled in my hand. With a hoarse shout, I lunged inside her hot core. Mine!

* * * * *

SPOV

I screamed. I bore down against Eric's cock, taking him all the way. God yes! My inner muscles rippled around him, pulling him deeper. Eric grunted and shifted his legs to a wider stance. The action caused him to surge against me. My ass tingled; my loins throbbed. The last of my tears dried as I finally got what I'd been craving. Needing. Not just in that moment, but forever it seemed.

I coiled my arms over his shoulders and straightened my spine, trying to find friction against my clit with his pubic hair. After what he'd just done with his tongue... God, I could still feel him there, licking and biting... I was primed. I concentrated on his thrusting, on how he filled me with his big, hard, heavily veined Gracious Plenty.

I hadn't felt this full, this close to another human being, in months. He changed tempo and I gasped, flailing in his grasp. My rear entrance itched, wanting… Eric moved his fingers, sliding them to the crevice of my butt. Before tonight, I'd dissuaded him – or Bill – from that virgin territory, but in that moment… his touch was exciting me beyond my comfort zone. I ground myself against his cock, secretly hoping he'd do more with his fingers.

My tongue licked over his jaw, scraping against raspy two-day-old whiskers. My pussy spasmed around his shaft. Streaks of lightning flashed through me while a stray bolt blazed overhead. A reminder. This wasn't real. It wouldn't lead to anything more. It couldn't. With every thrust of his hips, Eric's fingers continued to move inward. They teased my rectum. I felt it tighten then bloom. "You can do it," I whispered against his ear.

"What, lover?"

"I'm giving you permission to…" My bottom thrashed within his grasp, asking him silently. The storm raging in my pussy increased at the thought.

"Lover, we can't," he gasped, "not here. Not like this."

"But I want you to. I want... " To be completely and only yours. I couldn't say it, not out loud. But Eric heard me anyway. His hands dipped past my butt and toyed between my spread thighs. I felt several fingers swirl against my pussy and his cock. He touched my clit and I flinched, so sensitive it almost hurt.

"Ready?" he murmured, slipping his hand free to trail it straight up my crack. I felt him settle one fingertip at my narrow back entrance just before it slid inside. And pumped within me. The forbidden touch set me off and I felt my core explode around his shaft. The orgasm flashed through me faster than a bolt of lightning. Every muscle in my body strained against Eric. My legs tightened. My pussy clamped down. My ass ate his finger.

"Give it to me!" I screamed.

Eric did, plunging inside both orifices in tandem. I bit his earlobe. I writhed in his arms. I loved him with everything in me because this was our last time. It had to be. Eric groaned and lurched beneath me, driving his cock high. He came with a shout. I felt the hot spurt of his semen as he pulled his finger free and scraped his nails over my butt.

Our breathing was loud in the dripping stillness. The storm had passed. A stray breeze instantly chilled my body. My legs zinged with sensation. My pussy ached, a good, satisfied, once-in-a-lifetime-fuck kind of ache. My ass… well, I refused to think about it!

No longer in the throes of unrelenting desire, my mind sharpened. My body was satisfied but guilt rose full force. What had I just done? Ordering my lethargic limbs to move, I broke our embrace and severed our intimate bond. I almost cried at the loss of him within me.

Without stopping to look at Eric, I took off towards the road. I ran away. I didn't care how far it was, I was getting back to the damn church—and my car— even if I had to walk the entire way. Or crawl.

* * * * *

 

EPOV

Lightheaded from my powerful orgasm, I watched Sookie take flight and cursed under my breath. She dashed through the shadows, stumbling in the mud as if I were a monster she needed to escape from. And women complained that men didn't cuddle after sex! I loved to cuddle... dammit! Damn woman, always running away from me!

Rumblings of thunder growled around me and a new wave of rain began to fall from the angry sky. Blood pumped through my loins. I felt invincible. But Sookie had run. Fuck!

Drawing a deep breath, I tried to steady my feelings. To calm my libido. Maybe I should let her go. Stop fighting the inevitable. Bracing myself against the rough bark of the pine tree, I tucked my half-hard cock into my jeans. Even spent, I still wanted her. What now? Did I drive her to her car and let her go? Give up on us? Or did I keep her with me and prevent her from marrying Compton, no matter the cost? Right... idiot. What was going to stop her from marrying him another day?

Hell... I was!

Lightning flashed directly in front of me. I leapt back with a gasp as the air boomed for several seconds. Shit! That answered it. We both needed to get someplace safe. Somewhere we could talk.

"Sookie! Wait up!" I took off running, my feet sloshing through the wet earth. "Sookie!"

She was nowhere to be seen. Chasing after her, I dodged around the trees, heading towards the road. In no time, I'd reached my car. But she wasn't in it. Maybe she was hiding somewhere, needing a moment of privacy?

"Sookie! Lover! Where are you?" Nothing. I flinched when another bolt of lightning landed nearby. Then I saw her, fleeing down the road. "Sookie." I looked to my car, then to her. "Sookie!"

No choice but to go after her. I reached into my pocket before I remembered... she had tossed my keys! My eyes searched the road for a glint of metal. Another flash of lightning brightened the sky, then disappeared, leaving the area pitch black. But it had been enough. Across the road, almost in the grass…

I searched with my boots and heard a slight clink. I bent down, rifling through weeds and sludge. Got them! Keys in hand, I jumped in my Corvette. I started the engine, flipped on the headlights, did the fastest U-turn on record and raced after her, covering the short distance between us in a heartbeat. I slowed almost to a stop as I approached her. With jerky movements, I wound down the passenger window. "Going my way, gorgeous?"

She marched forward, ignoring me. The rain was coming down faster, plastering her normally lively hair to her head. Her red dress clung to her sweet curves, her wings where askew and she shook violently, her body quaking – from the cold, from heartache… or from passion?

Poor lover. What had I done—what was I doing—to her? My chest suddenly burned as though I'd swallowed the sun. I'd only come after Sookie because I didn't want to see her hurt. But I was hurting her myself. And yet, I couldn't stop trying. Didn't want to. "Sookie." She continued to stomp through the rain as if I didn't exist.

"Sookie, dammit, enough already!" My tone rose with every word. Why the hell wouldn't she acknowledge me? "If you want to go back to the church, fine. Get in; I'll drive you." It was a lie. The church was the last place I intended to take her. I couldn't. Couldn't lose her. Couldn't let her marry Compton. Not ever. But how could I keep her?

"Leave me alone, Eric." Her voice echoed with pain and her pace increased. I watched her trip over some loose gravel. "Leave... me... alone!"

Her resentment and anger seemed like an impenetrable stone wall. If only I could break through. Touch her somehow. Get her to smile. Wind blew through my open window. Drenched as she was, she had to be freezing.

My tires crept along as I idled forward, the speedometer still registering zero. Rain plopped in through my open window. I started humming an old tune about raindrops falling on heads, as light heartedly as possible. "Come on, lover. Get in." Nothing. "My heart's still pounding from what we did beneath the tree." My cock was still pulsing, but I figured some things were best left unsaid. "Don't you want to get in the car where it's warm? And dry?" Nothing. "Don't you want your little gold ball back?" Nothing, but a slight hesitation in her step. "Hey now. You can't cheat me like this, lover. I still get to take you in the ass, remember?" She shot me a nasty look. Ah, progress. "Don't you want to try it?"

"You had your chance. You blew it." And wasn't that the story of my life? And I was probably blowing it all over again. But at least she was talking to me. I gently applied the brake, slowing to a stop.

"Sookie, this is ridiculous. It's storming."

She rounded on me. "Yeah? Well it's a lot less dangerous out here than in your car. No, thank you, Northman. You've caused enough trouble."

Northman? What the fuck? There was something in her voice... dread? Fear? I frowned. "Why?" I questioned. "Sookie?" No response. Again. She hiccuped. Great! She was crying. God, how I wished this night was over! "What's wrong, Sookie? What are you afraid of? Me? Us? Did I hurt you?" Nothing but a loud sniff.

"I am afraid of nothing. And there is no us! Go away, Eric." Sookie scowled at me and took off again.

"Sookie!"

"Hurt me? Maybe you have. We just had unprotected sex. And we both know you're not exactly an angel in the bedroom, now are you?" She flashed me a glance, her expression dark and accusing.

"I haven't been with anyone else. Not since you," I told her and her feet slowed to a halt. For a few seconds she looked straight ahead, saying nothing. A gust of wind blew past her and I saw her shiver again.

Finally, she turned and stared at me. "I guess you are an angel."

"Don't marry him, Sookie." My voice broke, cracking with emotion. "Please."

She squeezed her fists, clamped her eyes shut and shook her head. Fat drops of rain sprinkled down as she silently sobbed. "You just don't get it, do you?" she cried. Her sandaled feet stomped on the shoulder's broken concrete. "I want to marry Will. I mean Bill. You're not doing me any favors, Eric."

"Sookie, please just get in. Talk to me."

She hiccuped. "I can't." But she sure looked as though she wanted to.

I grabbed my leather jacket from the backseat and stuck my arm out the window. "Here, if you insist on standing in the rain, put this on before you get sick. If it's not too late already." Shit! Why couldn't my chivalrous instincts have kicked in sooner? My thumbs drummed on the wheel. What to do? Confess? Be brutally honest? "I believe you want to get married, Sookie. But not to him."

Sookie sniffled as she slid the coat on, hugging herself. She looked toward the starless sky and allowed rain to wash over her face. "He's a good man. Perfect husband material."

"You don't love him." I said and Sookie didn't deny it.

The truth was, Compton could be the perfect guy and I still wouldn't approve of him. The only man I approved of was... well, myself. And if I didn't act on that, I was going to lose her forever. Even if I wasn't sure I could be all that Sookie needed… God, I wanted to try. I wanted the chance...

"I don't have to love him, Eric," she answered, whispering as if it was a secret. "Don't you see? Don't you get it? I don't want to be the good-for-nothing society dame anymore." Throwing her arms to her sides, she started walking again. "I've grown up, Eric. I'm ready to move on, to make more out of myself."

"Lover, what are you saying? You're fine. You don't need to be any more."

"You don't understand!" She increased her pace and threw over her shoulder, "I want someone to spend my life with. Someone to make a home with, start a life. Have children with."

"But you don't love him." I repeated.

"God!"

For a moment, I let her go, just like I'd done six months ago. I couldn't reason with her, couldn't make her happy. Maybe I should just let her live the life she wanted, the life she'd planned. Maybe she didn't love me with her words—but she'd damn well loved me with her body. Was that enough? One thought of the wild way she'd ridden me beneath the tree and I was hard for her again.

I watched her walking out of my life, the rain sparkling in the headlights. I felt myself losing her all over again. No! I wouldn't let Compton have her. I wouldn't let her slip through my fingers a second time. I needed her. I loved her. We belonged together. And, I knew what I had to do. More importantly, I knew that I wanted it with all my heart. I gunned the engine and lunged alongside her. "Then marry me!" I blurted.

"What?" Stopping, Sookie whirled to face me. "What did you say?"

I hit the brake. "Marry me, Sookie. Marry me!" I shouted for all the world to hear. "Marry me!"

She gawked at me. "That's ridiculous, Eric. You can't just swoop in from nowhere, the night before my wedding and pop out a random proposal. Especially one you don't mean. That is a very low trick you're pulling on me!" Her hands gestured in the air in total frustration.

I clenched my jaw to keep from protesting. I'd asked. I'd practically begged. Silently, I turned on the interior lights and beseeched her with my eyes. She leaned down and looked straight at me. The rain had slowed again but her long hair hung over the passanger window's edge, dripping water from its soaked tips.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Very."

"You expect an answer—a yes—just like that, don't you?"

"After what we just did..."

"That was just sex."

"Then you need a new grasp on the English language because that was lovemaking at its finest. Passionate. Elemental. Unstoppable." Her mouth opened as though she was going to say something else but I interrupted her. "Hell, Sookie. I know I'm crazy for even proposing. Compared to that glamour boy you plan to marry tomorrow, life with me pales in comparison." She was staring at me in such a way my throat tightened. I forced myself to finish. "You deserve everything Compton can give you. You just don't deserve Compton."

"I don't?" she whispered under her breath.

Baring my soul had never been so hard. "You deserve to be loved. And I can do that for the rest of my life." Her hands gripped the edges of my jacket. She started shaking her head and I feared the worst. "No! Don't answer me." I set the parking brake, engine still idling and leaned back in my seat. Eyes closed, I pleaded, "Don't say a word, not yet. Just come and spend the night with me. Let me hold you in my arms, make love to you all night long." I opened my eyes and gazed at her, promising, "In the morning, whatever you decide, I won't argue with you. I'll understand if I'm not good enough to be your husband but give me tonight. Please, lover."

TBC

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – Part 3 is coming tomorrow and that one is the big smoking-hot-over-the-top-x-rated part I had to cut out from my One-shot.

For those who won't be able to read part 3 tomorrow, let me wish you a very MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Now, for the ones who will be reading part 3 tomorrow, be sure to read it away from family members. You don't want to give a heart attack to anyone, do you? *grins*

Love you all!

So, tell me how much you want Part 3? Are you sure you are prepared for it? *winks*


	3. Chapter 3

DREAM MECHANIC

A/N – I do not own Eric, Sookie or any of the other characters in the SVM books. They belong to the most talented writer, Charlaine Harris.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and so sorry I couldn't post this chapter yesterday as well, but it was already around 6 am when I posted Chapter 2 and I was dead beat.

Anyway, today it's Christmas night, so here you have the rest of my present. UNWRAP IT VERY CAREFULLY! ALONE!

Seriously, if you are not into very X-rated sex do not go any further. I'm sure the first 2 chapters were enough for you, right? *smiles innocently*

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SPOV

"You were always good enough, Eric." I hugged myself in the safety of his jacket, inhaling his scent, a sexy combination of oil, leather and hard work. The smell of a man. "Always."

Eric looked desperate. I'd never seen him like this. "Say yes, Sookie. Say you'll spend the night with me. Please." He was begging – another first.

How could I turn him down? I didn't know if I could marry Eric—or Bill—now or not, but my heart, my future, deserved the chance. He'd asked for tonight. Could I give it to him? Knowing that he'd refrained from being intimate with other women for months, when my fiancé was complaining about four measly weeks without sex, screamed possibilities.

Maybe Bill was the biggest mistake of my life. Maybe getting married didn't matter all that much either. Maybe feeling as loved as I did in that instant was enough. I nodded slowly. Dinner was surely over—so much for my bachelorette party. I'd happily trade it all and them all for a night with Eric. "I'll need to call Amelia and let her know where I am."

"Whatever you want, my lover."

Eric reached across the seat to push the door open. Shaking and soaking wet, I scooted in. The moment my bottom squished across the seat, guilt flooded me. "Oh God, I'm sorry. Your seats!" I looked at the car, realizing for the first time all the work he'd done to the vehicle. "Your car… it's gorgeous!"

"Don't sweat it. The seats will dry." He chuckled, sounding relieved. "Besides, I replaced them once. I can do it again." He reached in the backseat, rooting around. "I'm more worried about you catching a cold."

My eyes took in the pristine interior, marveling at the changes he had made to the car. It had been almost destroyed in the accident and the owner was lucky to have come out of it alive, and in one piece. He had sold it to Eric for a very low price because his insurance company wasn't going to cover that much damage. He had even been thinking about sending it to a junkyard, but Eric convinced him to sell it to him. Even in the dark, the restored Corvette practically sparkled. I felt transported back in time.

"How long ago did you finish it? When we first started dating, you'd just bought this car and it was a..."

"A piece of shit?" He laughed again, tugging an old towel over the seat, likely one from his shop. "This is cleaner than it looks," he apologized, bringing it to my hair and slowly blotting the wet mess. "I've had a lot of free time to work on her lately. As much as I hate to say it, I'd rather it'd still be a piece of junk than to have lost the time with you."

I looked at him as he tenderly brushed a stray strand from my face, cherishing me. Did Bill ever make me feel this way? Had anyone but Eric? He reached out and stroked my cheek. "I love you, my faerie." I shivered inside, loving him just as much but unable to speak the words. Not yet. I cast about for something to say. Eric looked at me expectantly.

"I've been volunteering." Eric looked at me blankly. "You asked what I've been doing," I reminded him. "I've been volunteering at the Women's Relief Center. About the time we broke up, Arlene's boyfriend got rough with her and she landed in the hospital for a couple of days." I cleared my throat. I hated how thick it got every time I thought about that week.

Eric didn't say a word. Rain pattered on the convertible's top. The only other sound in the car was our breathing. "Um… Arlene went back to him for a while and it drove me nuts. I started learning what I could do and just... well, volunteering. I couldn't stand to see her hurt like that again or imagine other women in the same situation as hers."

Eric's hand moved into my hair, my neck, "I'm impressed."

"And surprised?"

"No, not really." He grinned, tracing my bottom lip. Tingles shot through me, clearing the unpleasant memory. "I always knew you had more in you than shopping and tea parties."

I laughed. "That's more my aunt than me."

"Don't I know it." Eric looked at me so adoringly, I felt like a real faerie princess.

How could he doubt himself? He was such a wonderful, amazing man. "You were always good enough for me," I felt compelled to tell him again. "To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure I deserve you, Eric."

He pulled away, releasing a frustrated breath. "Sookie, you need more than a dirty-fisted grease monkey. You..."

My eyes widened in realization. "What did you just call yourself?" When he didn't answer, I took the liberty of guessing. Inside, I knew. "You overheard my aunt that night! That's why you insisted on leaving early. All this time, I thought you'd been bored. That's why I didn't invite you back."

I couldn't believe it. It was no wonder he didn't feel comfortable around my family. I grabbed his chin and forced him to face me. "My snob of an aunt insulted you and I'm sorry but, Eric, that's not how I feel."

"I know. I heard you defend me but..."

"Being a mechanic is a respectable profession."

"But it's not enough for your family, Sookie. It never will be."

Was that why he'd refused to propose to me? Because of something my aunt said? He should know me better than that. "It doesn't matter, Eric. You're enough for me. Are you kidding? You're more than enough, simply because you love me. For God's sake, you're fixing cars, not stealing them!"

He shot me a wicked look. "I used to, you know. When I was a teenager in Sweden. Then I was sent here to live with some relatives and I stopped doing foolish things like that, altogether." He was grinning now.

I settled in my seat, loving the warmth that blasted from the vents, from our relaxed conversation. Loving how I still wanted to push him flat and take off his clothes.

Eric put the car in drive and took off at a leisurely pace. "Young and stupid. That was me." He laughed, throwing his head back and exposing his delicious neck. Suddenly, I felt very hungry.

"I... I'm hungry!" I blurted. Shit! Did I just say that out loud? Well, it was true. I was. Both for real food and... for him!

"Then this humble mechanic of yours will have to fix that and feed you, my lady," he told me with a wicked grin, winking at me.

Oh yes, I definitely wanted to push him flat and take off his clothes."That's what I love about you. You're so bad, but... so good." I flashed him a naughty grin, resting my palm on his upper thigh.

"I don't care about something you did as a kid. You're not doing it now and besides…" My fingers skimmed higher, outlining the growing ridge in his jeans, "It makes you all the more intriguing. A real treat... for me!".

* * * * *

EPOV

"Woman!" I slammed on the gas, taking off with a screech of tires. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. So I'm a treat, am I? You're sooo bad! I'll show you if I'm a treat. Lover, how about I show you a little... trick?"

"Bring it on, bad boy. Bring it on. Trick or a treat... Eric is what I want to eat!" She said, surprising and pleasing the hell out of me. Little Miss Stackhouse, the fiery fairie was playing with fire itself and oh yes... she was going to get burned. Oh yes, she was.

I quirked my eyebrow and gave her a cocky smirk. Then, I truly laughed out loud at the shameless, lustful, expectant look on her face. My house couldn't get any closer. I was going to make sure she had the ride of her life. And afterward, I was never going to let her walk out of my life again. Ever again.

* * * * *

SPOV

As soon as we entered his room, Eric swept the bedspread back, exposing crisp, white sheets. Less than a second later, his hands were all over me.

"Let's get those wet clothes off." His fingers pressed into my waist as he kissed my neck. "You look so damn sexy wearing my jacket."

"Maybe I should leave it on then." I ran my hands over the supple leather, pressing it against my breasts.

"Mmm…" He nibbled my jaw, tiny bites that sent sparks through me and pulled the jacket off, tossing it at the head of the bed. "Maybe you should but first, this dress comes off, before you catch a cold."

Cold? Demonstrating cavemen antics that only heated my blood, Eric ripped my dress open, sending my little wings flying into the air. His breath was hot on my cheek as he circled me, coming up to whisper from behind my ear, "You do remember your promise, don't you?"

From beneath my arms, Eric allowed his fingers to tease the exposed portion of my breasts. I stood on my tiptoes and leaned into his hands, wishing he'd touch me more thoroughly… wishing he'd quit teasing, rip the rest of my clothes off and jump me!

"Promise?" I murmured as he tugged the damp clothes from my body. My wet dress slid down my body in a slippery caress, landing on the floor. "You mean to spend the night with you?"

"I want all of you." His hands left my shoulders and cupped my naked bottom. "I want to make you completely mine." Slowly, he ran his fingers along my torso, torturing me with the meandering, whisper-like appraisal, while he leaned in close, rubbing his erection against my back. "You promised, lover… "

"I didn't exactly promise."

"Promise me now." He whispered in my ear while he reached around my chest, hugged me tight and squeezed my breasts. With his legs, he coaxed me towards the bed. His knees bent, pressing into the backs of mine, while he ground his cock along the crevice of my butt. "Promise me I can have you, any way I want, whenever I want… all night long." His mouth latched onto my neck, sucking and kissing, as he pinched my nipples. "You want to be mine, don't you, lover? In every way possible…"

I leaned into his fierce attack, circling my hips so that both sides of my bottom rubbed against his thick dick. A rush of arousal slid from my pussy. Fireworks exploded within my chest, spreading across my breasts in a heated flush. No one but Eric could make me feel like this, so ready to orgasm from his mere touch, as though I was nothing but a sex-machine built to take him inside me and ride him forever.

"Mmm… and what do I get in return?"

"Lots and lots... and lots of pleasure," he promised, "just like my Sookie likes." He drew my already pert nipples into peaks and squeezed. Moaning, I lifted my chest as a tidal wave slammed through me. I wanted him in me… badly.

"Eric... " I whimpered. No man had been inside me like that before and the thought made me nervous. But how could I deny him? Moisture dripped between my legs, my pussy hot and swollen, ready, my rear opening puckered and anxious. I wanted him, wanted it, wanted everything Eric had to offer.

Cupping my breasts fully, he massaged the sensitive flesh and licked along my neck. "If I hurt you, just say mercy and I'll stop." Eric scraped the tips of his blunt fingernails against my nipples. Exquisite pleasure-pain tore through my chest. Nipping the side of my neck, he easily ripped my pitiful strapless bra with a quick snap of his wrist. "Anything else you tell me, I'll consider play."

"Oh yeah?" I laughed and rotated in his embrace, turning to him and pressing my hands to his chest. I pouted my lips.

"Like 'Spank me, Eric, I've been a bad girl'. And 'When are you going to strip, Eric? I want to see your sexy butt'."

"You're playing with fire, lover," he warned, toeing off his boots. Staring at me with wicked intent, he removed his black cape first and then his shirt in slow motion, stretching the black knit past his broad shoulders and over his head.

"Umm, mmm." I watched the show, drinking in the sight of his bare, sculpted chest. He unfastened the top button on his pants and stopped, leaving my mouth watering at the memory of what I knew lay hidden beneath that fabric. "So, you're a hungry Vampire tonight? Dangerous stuff. Wanna bite me? Eat me?" I teased him.

He chuckled low and deep, the laugh of the devil himself. "You have been bad. Matter of fact, very, Very, VERY bad, the more I think on it." Wrapping his arms around me, Eric sank down on the bed and yanked me over his knees.

"Eric!" I squealed, rearing up, only to be pushed back down. I'd been kidding! Kidding!

Holding me firmly with one arm, Eric undid the remaining buttons of his pants and pushed them to his knees with his other hand, so that I lay over his bare thighs. I took advantage of my prone position and peeled off his socks. Then, wiggling on my stomach I helped him kick the pants free from his legs. The thin hair on his thighs tickled my belly and breasts.

"Can I help it if ..." My words ended in a squeal as Eric placed his palms on my ass, kneading both cheeks. "Mmm, now that's more like ..." Smack. Had he just spanked my ass? Shocked, I held my breath. Smack! He had! "Eric!" Smack! Smack! Again, his hand landed on my bare bottom with a sting—not enough to hurt but enough to send desire spiraling through my loins. Smack! "Eric!" I wriggled then stilled, realizing that I was literally dripping all over his thighs, getting him all wet.

His hand roamed over my rear, to the apex of my legs. He dipped his fingers inside my pussy and started spreading my cream upward, between my clenched cheeks. "You promised…" he taunted, returning between my thighs to gather more moisture. I bit my lip and consciously relaxed the muscles of my bottom. Eric slid his slick fingers up the exposed crevice and over and around my entrance. I flinched at the touch. "A very bad girl," he chuckled. Smack, smack, smack! Using his free hand, he popped me a little harder that time, enough to make my bottom burn. "But you like it, don't you?"

I… I… Crap! "Oh my gosh! Eric. I wasn't serious!" But I couldn't deny the weird feelings rushing through me—unease combined with excitement in my stomach, the way my pussy was becoming so wet, so needy, the way my ass kept flaring open, wanting his touch. His heavy erection pressed into my stomach and I rubbed against it.

"Ah, yes, you were very... naughty, lover." The hands fondling my bottom tightened on each cheek, then slid deeper, into no-man's-land. I had to bite back a moan when he teased my back entrance with his fingertips. But I couldn't keep my bottom from arching toward him, silently asking for more. "That's my bad girl. I like it when you're bad. So I can... teach you."

"Teach me," I groaned, digging my nails into his leg. Moisture rained down between my thighs. Eric had raised my desire to such a fever pitch he could do anything—anything—to me and...

"Running away from me." Smack! "Almost catching your death in a storm!" Smack!

"I won't, ever again. I promise!" I cried. I was on fire for him. "Fuck me, Eric. Please!"

Smack! "Being difficult!" Smack! "Demanding I propose to you!" Smack! "Leaving me!" Smack! "Marrying another man!" Smack! Smack! Smack! "Oh God, Sookie!" His hand landed softly on my bottom, stroking the tender flesh. "No! No more running or staying away from me. EVER. Promise me you won't leave me again, Sookie?"

My ass felt red-hot. My pussy convulsed with the need to be filled. I didn't want him to stop the sensuous torture but I scrambled to sit up anyway. His hard cock pressed against me as I straddled him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and made him look at me.

"Eric..." He had a very serious, almost painful look on his eyes. I cupped his face in both of my hands and kissed him. "I'm sorry. I promise, I won't..." I whispered, my lips brushing his.

"I can't lose you, Sookie. Woman, I can't lose you." His fingers clenched my bottom and dug into the tender flesh. "I want you to be mine. All mine and mine alone."

Reaching behind him, I grabbed his jacket and slipped it back on. Holding his chin, I stared in his eyes—they overflowed with emotion. "Then make me yours. I'm here for the taking."

"Oh God, Sookie." His mouth crashed into mine, devouring my lips as if he would consume me. Pulling me with him, he fell back on the bed, kissing me passionately. He kissed me so completely I would've told him yes, I'd marry him, if my tongue hadn't been so wondrously occupied.

* * * * *

EPOV

My hands were everywhere, touching her, pinching and pulling, massaging and stroking—over her breasts, her ass, her pussy, her back and shoulders, up and down her legs... everywhere.

Our bodies entwined as we made love to each other with our mouths. Licking and sucking. Flicking and dancing. Tasting each other. Loving each other. It had never been like this. This wild. I'd never been consumed by such utter abandon. My tongue dove deep within her mouth. I rolled over on top of her and pushed her shoulders into the mattress. The slick inner lining of my jacket slid over her breasts. She moaned. I groaned. Suddenly, I broke away, staring deep into her eyes. "Damn, lover, you're like a slice of heaven. How could I have ever let you slip away?"

Her hands met on my jaw, fingertips caressing my lips. "Don't ever let me go again. I'm yours, all yours."

Planting tiny pecks from her chin to her chest, I moved the jacket's edge with my nose and took one nipple into my mouth and sucked it deep into my mouth. My hand dove between her legs, swimming in her wetness. "I don't want you to regret this," I whispered.

"I won't. Not ever," she swore.

I rolled her over and positioned her on her knees. "Relax, okay?"

"I'll worry about me," she teased, "you just keep those home fires burning."

Meeting her challenge, I licked across her ass, my mouth and tongue alternating between biting and soothing while my hands claimed some of her rich sex cream and spread it over the crevice of her ass, until I reached her butt opening. The bud puckered at my touch, in invitation.

Since she couldn't see my face, I didn't hide my grin as I tasted the dimples above her butt before I licked a slow path up her spine. I nibbled on her shoulder blades, then let my breath drift across the nape of her neck. Not kissing her, not teasing those downy soft hairs hiding beneath her tousled mane, not even touching her. I stayed still, just letting her sense my primitive need to take her, to make her mine, by showing her the changes her nearness had wrought upon my breathing.

In that heightened moment, I swore I felt her heart beat faster in the air pulsing between us. My blood pounded in perfect cadence to that sensuous tempo. No words were needed. I tapped the inside of her thighs and she stretched them wider. While bestowing open-mouthed, nuzzling kisses on the back of her head and inhaling the flowery aroma of her shampoo, I speared the entrance to her pussy with two fingers. I rocked those fingers in and out of her wetness, rotating my hand to brush the callused pad of my thumb over her bottom hole. Lightly. A barely-there sweep across that extremely sensitive knot of nerves.

Sookie wiggled and panted, bumping her hips, trying to wrest control from me, frantic for deeper contact. A quick slap on her heart-shaped ass and she gasped. I tugged her closer to me so she was perched up high on her knees; her arms were in a "V" above her head. Her hands were fisted into the sheets. Tilting the lower half of her body to my liking, I removed my fingers from her pussy and parted her ass cheeks. Goddamn, she was gorgeous... all of her.

I ran my wet tongue in an extended line from her clit over her slippery slit, to circle that secret portal with the very tip of my tongue. She whimpered a strangled sound of need. Several times I followed that same pathway and with each thorough, more intimate pass, her body softened, preparing for the invasion into that place no man's cock had ever breached.

Mine. Possession rolled through my blood. No matter what happened in the future, tonight she'd be mine in a way she'd never be to any other man and she'd damn well remember it forever. Once again, I coated my fingers in her pussy's juices and pressed one, then another slowly inside her ass. She moaned softy, thrusting her butt back.

I scissored my fingers in that dark recess, then pumped, stretching the untried muscles. My breathing was labored, as was hers, the desperate sounds the only noises in the concentrated silence as I prepared her. No more sweet, coaxing kisses. Lingering touches. She was fully aware of what was happening. With the spicy scent of her arousal, I was fully aware of how badly she wanted it.

I inserted two of my fingers from my other hand in her pussy and pumped them in and out. At the same time, I kept pumping the other fingers from my other hand into her ass. She shuddered. After a few thrusts, I removed my fingers from her pussy and spread her cream all over my hard as steel cock. With that same hand I pushed her shoulders down on the bed, afterward, until the side of her face rested against the mattress. Then, I removed my fingers from her ass and holding her cheeks apart with my hands, I placed the thick crown of my shaft on that puckered rosette and pushed in.

Sookie clenched. I growled and probed harder, and little by little she relaxed the rigid ring of muscles. My breathing was loud as I felt the head of my cock disappear inside her tight hole. I reached around with one hand. My fingers pressed against the hood of her clit, seeking it out, while behind her, I pushed inside, slowly, opening her to take my full erection. Inch by Inch.

The pressure was intense enough to make her gasp. I gritted my teeth. She was so fucking tight. So fucking perfect. Goddamn, I wanted to ream her. Just ram the remaining length of my dick into her impossibly tight channel until my hips were nestled between those softly rounded cheeks. Until she felt every damn inch of my hard cock impaling her virgin ass and my balls slapping her clit. Feeling every bit of my invasion so she'd never forget who'd initiated her into these dark desires she'd been willing me to satisfy.

When I was buried as far in as I could go, I expelled a quiet breath. I felt my blood pounding in my head, in my neck, in my arms, in my cock, all pulses like insistent sticky whispers urging me to move. Hard. Fast. Now. Prove to her who her ass and everything her belonged to.

She clenched and released, grinding back into me, a clear sign she was ready for more. That was all it took. I slid halfway out and slammed back in. Twice. Three times. Four. This wouldn't last long. I couldn't hold out against the breath-stealing sensation of that tighter clasp milking me on every upstroke. I pumped faster, my left hand gripped her hip, holding her in place while my right hand between her drenched thighs plumped her clit.

She wailed and bucked. The bed frame banged into the wall as I banged her with little finesse. Just raw, dirty sex. My cock tunneling in and out of that tight portal was the hottest thing I'd ever seen. My thrusts rivaled the power of a rocket booster and I was damn close to detonation. Sweat dripped down my spine. I rubbed her swollen clit persistently. It throbbed beneath my fingers and she screamed as her first orgasm burst across her wet sex in juicy ripples.

Her internal muscles clamped around my cock as her climax continued to spasm, reverberating through me. My balls drew up. I came so fast and so hard I nearly passed out as spurt after spurt of come jetted against those amazingly snug walls, until I was depleted and mindless, and weak.

When my eyes finally opened from near darkness behind my lids—my damn eyeballs had rolled clean back in my head, a case of vertigo tipped me sideways. I swayed and almost collapsed on top of her. When I steadied myself by running a trembling hand up her sweaty back, her whole body shuddered. Her chest heaved and masses of curly hair covered her beautiful face.

Jesus. I'd acted like an absolute brute. Shame bloomed across my cheeks. "Sookie? Lover, are you okay?" No answer.

Sookie sucked in a harsh breath as I slowly removed my cock and her whole body flopped to the bed. Gently, I smoothed her hair and laid down, spooning behind her. Luckily, she didn't squirm away from my touch. She didn't say a single word, either. I held her in silence for the longest time. Wanting to demand answers, needing reassurance I hadn't hurt her.

She stayed uncharacteristically quiet. I pressed my lips to the back of her head. "You ever gonna talk to me again?"

"Yeah. I'm just a little stunned right now, to tell you the truth."

A long sigh escaped from me, ruffling her hair. "In a good way or a bad way?"

"Both." Both? I just looked at her with a puzzled look on my face.

A beat passed, then she explained, "Good, because I just experienced the most intense moment of my life. I've never had a man worshiping me the way you did tonight, Eric. Like I was…everything to you," she whispered. "I've never been utterly incapable of speech because I couldn't think beyond how you felt on me. In me. My world has never been distilled down to such an elemental need. Bad, because... because it scares me to death how much I need you."

Now I was absolutely stunned. And scared shitless. I'd never been more in tune with a woman—a woman who was the one for me. Instead of trying to come up with flowery love words or a sly retort, I kissed her. Pouring my heart and soul into that sweet, steady mating of mouths, hoping she understood all I was feeling. Things had changed between us. I loved her and she loved me and there was no way we could not not be together. Forever.

* * * * *

SPOV

I couldn't believe I had waited so long to let him have me completely. How could I have even considered marrying Bill? Eric was all I ever wanted, needed... I loved him. I truly did and I would love him always.

While we just laid there in his bed I did a mental replay of what had just happened. God! It was amazing! I felt thoroughly and exquisitely fucked now! There had been a pinch of pain—almost like being a virgin all over again—as my body adjusted to his. It had faded and I had moved against him, twitching my hips and welcoming him, offering myself up to him. I had wanted it all. I wanted him. Forever. Marriage or not.

With a loud groan, Eric had leaned forward, pressing his fingers deep into my pussy while his cock lunged inside my ass, pleasuring me from all angles. My breath had caught in my throat. No one had ever completed me like that before, filling me to the brim, both physically and emotionally.

The long slow glide of Eric's cock moving deep inside me, the leisurely, methodical strokes of his fingers inside my pussy… Jesus, the man totally worshiped me. As if in slow motion, I had felt every particle of my body wrap around his, squeezing him, rippling against him while I milked every bit of erotic bliss from the moment.

Eric had ravaged me. He had made time stop. He had made our union special and unique. Over and over, as if nothing else but the two of us existed and mattered. My hands had fisted in the sheets while several whimpers escaped my lips. My loins had twitched and I had felt a catch, deep inside my pussy, heralding my coming powerful orgasm. After I had my first orgasm, Eric never stopped moving. If anything, he slid deeper and faster, the hand on my clit refusing to still. I came a second time. I had screamed. The second orgasm had kept going, shaking my entire body. I had screamed and screamed in perfect ecstasy. I had never come so hard in my whole life.

He had filled me completely and I'd never forget all the pleasure I had experienced just a few moments before. God! I was starting to feel horny again. The man was absolutely addictive... my own personal favorite drug. Christmas wasn't that far away and... I really wanted to have Eric under my tree as my very special present. Or he could be my special present as well as my very own unique Santa, wearing only his red hat and nothing else. I was extremely horny, alright!

I breathed in the leathery scent of Eric's jacked. I was his! I grinded against him and felt his cock stir back to life. He groaned behind me and his grip around me increased. "Lover, are you being a bad girl? Do I have to teach you how to behave... again?"

I laughed and kept grinding against him. "I can't help… I can't help myself. Oh God, Eric. I've never felt this way. I think I'll need you as my own private, permanent... Professor. Are you willing to teach me… everything?"

"My pleasure, lover. But you better remember you asked for it." He whispered in my ear, biting it. I gasped and turned in his arms.

"I will. But now, I want to explore this fine, hard, delicious body at my leisure." I nuzzled against him, breathing in the musky scent of his flesh, the scent of us and the love we'd made. New, different, kinky, but love all the same. I'd given myself to Eric in every way a woman could. I was his and I wanted him to be mine. Only mine.

Eric rested his hand on the back of my neck as I trailed my fingers and my lips across his body, tracing over the tattoos, the markings and scars on his arms, his chest and downward, over his abdomen. Then I noticed it. "Eric? What's this?"

His hand fell to my waist when I leaned forward for a better look. A different tattoo – the black outline of a Greek goddess, with the white wings of an angel and "Sookie, my lover. Forever Mine." centered in crimson letters – marked the left side of his lower abdomen. My mouth went dry. It was beautiful! But then I noticed them. Adorning each side of the written message, there were two tiny orchids. My Orchids. His Orchids. Our Orchids.

"Oh, this..." Eric cleared his throat. "I got it right before we broke up. I wasn't sure about marriage but I wanted you to know how I felt about you." He stroked my hair. "I see now, it wasn't enough."

Tears flooded my eyes as I took in the tattoo. All this time … It was better than any ring. "But it is." I sniffed and kissed the tattoo, letting my lips linger. "All I ever wanted was to be completely yours. I wanted the commitment. The forever." My eyes rose and met his. "I see now that I have it."

"What about Compton?"

"Who?" I asked and Eric growled. I laughed, tracing the tattooed orchids with my tongue. He'd given them to me after all. Only I had never seen them until now. "Bill will have to find another bride. This one's committed elsewhere."

"You sure?"

I gave the tattoo one last kiss, pushed him down on his back and climbed atop his legs. Moving my tongue first through the thicket of hair just beneath the tattoo, then edging through the finer hairs on his stomach, I reached his nipples. I licked, sucked and bit each of them. My tongue moved to his neck, his jaw and I kissed his chin, his nose, his eyes. Then, I claimed his lips the same moment I grasped the base of his cock and teased his balls below it with deft fingers.

"You're so, sooo bad, lover!" Eric groaned against my mouth while his hands gripped my hips.

"I'm sure. I'm yours. And, you are Forever Mine, LOVER!" I impaled myself on him and claimed what was only mine.

Balls. He owned them.

Orgasms. He kept giving me plenty.

Orchids. What I most wanted from him and got on our wedding day! AND forever tattoed on his body and my heart!

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – Here... *hands you a cold glass of lemonade* I hope you are all feeling alright. *wicked grin*

I also hope you all liked it, even though it is a bit naughty! *blushes*

Self pimpage: I just wrote a new One-shot for the Cowboy Up! One-shot Contest and I'd love for you all to go read it next! It's not as naughty as this one and maybe it's a bit more romantic, I think... Hell! I don't know, is it? *giggles* Please, do go read it and tell me what it is for you – romantic, HOT, sexy as shit, naughty, etc... It's called "The Loving Ranch" and if you girls really like it and tell me to continue with it, I will. It's in your hands to tell me if I should keep on writing about my DREAM COWBOY or not. (God! I'm such a review ho! *grins*) So... should I?

It's always a pleasure to hear from you and be sure that if you review one of my stories or PM me you'll get my feedback. I always reciprocate so no need to be shy with me.

MERRY CHRISTMAS and A HAPPY NEW YEAR OF 2010! *tells Santa to leave you all a naked Eric under your tree*

So, who's brave enough to review this last chapter? Still speechless, are you? *winks*


End file.
